The subject invention is directed to the connector art and, more particularly, to a two-piece connector assembly with improved connection and sealing properties.
Connection units of the type under consideration are commonly used in the automotive art to connect plate elements such as molding strips or the like to body parts of a motor vehicle. Typically, the connection units include a holding element portion selectively attachable to an associated support member such as a motor vehicle body part, and an upper portion selectively connectable to a plate element such as automotive door molding, or the like. The holding element and upper portions are selectively connectable to hold the plate element relative to the support member.
A connector of the general type discussed is illustrated in EP 0 726 401 A1. As shown there, a connection element includes a pair of flanges having mutually different elasticities are disposed in an arrangement adjacent a circumferential elastic sealing lip. The pair of flanges are adapted for lateral insertion in a corresponding set of engagement regions formed in pockets of an upper piece portion of the connector. In its mounted position on an associated support element, the circumferential elastic sealing lip of the connection element is adapted to provide a seal against an upper region of the associated support member.
In addition to the above, another valve of the general type discussed is illustrated in DE 40 14 589 C1 whereat a connection element includes an upper piece selectively fastenable to an associated plate element, a middle piece, and a holding element selectively connectable to an associated support element. The construction of the element taught in this disclosure realizes a tolerance compensation which is especially desirable in the automotive industry. More particularly, tolerance compensation along the plane extending in parallel with the associated support member is highly desirable.
Therefore, a two-piece connection assembly of the type discussed including an upper piece and a holding piece that provides both a high degree of mounting accuracy as well as superb sealing between the connection assembly and the associated support member is highly desirable.
The subject invention provides a connector system for connecting a first associated member such as an automotive trim part with a second associated member such as a motor vehicle body part. The subject connector system includes an outer member having an upper attachment region for selectively joining the outer member with the first associated member, and a holding member having a lower attachment region for selectively joining the holding member with the second associated member. The outer member includes an engagement region formed between the upper attachment region and a lower plate portion and defining first and second pocket regions separated by a cross piece member. The holding member includes a body portion defining a longitudinal axis and carrying a pair of first and second flange members disposed in a relative spaced apart relationship for selective embedded engagement with the first and second pocket regions when the holding member and outer member are brought into their respective mutual interattached positions.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the holding member includes an elastic sealing lip member carrying a circular sealing element positioned to engage the second associated support member when the holding member is attached thereto. Still further, a third elastic flange member is positioned between the second flange member and the elastic sealing lip member for selective engagement with the lower plate portion of the outer member.
One advantage of the above arrangement is a simplification in installation of the subject connector system and, additionally, accurate seating of the holding piece in the upper component so that undesirable motion between the components is avoided. Moreover, the sealing element provides a sealing function between the associated support member and the holding member embedded in an opening therein.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the third flange includes, at an outer circumference thereof, a circumferential sealing ring oriented toward the outer region of the plate member to engage a lower surface of the plate member. This results in the benefit of accurate improved accuracy of placement and locating of the upper component at the engagement region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the diameter of the third flange is smaller than the diameter of the first flange and larger than the diameter of the second flange.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the sealing element is formed as a foamed plastic body. Preferably, the sealing element and the sealing lip are manufactured using a two-component injection molding process. In addition, the sealing element is alternatively formed as a circumferential elastic ring to assure improved sealing between the holding member and the associated support aperture.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a primary object of the invention is the provision of a connector system which enables precise relative positioning of the associated parts forming the connector system and, additionally, provides improved sealing between the connector system and an associated support member.
Still other aspects, advantages, and benefits the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.